


Of a Princess and Her Knight

by D0ll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments between Princess Rhaenyra and her sworn shield Criston Cole. From the early days of their friendship, to their passionate affair, and finally to their bitter break up that threatened to tear the kingdom apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of a Princess and Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> http://luvlydoll.tumblr.com/post/112251380382/though-many-lords-and-knights-sought-her-favor

Queen Aemma was brushing her silver gold hair when her young daughter snuck up behind her, "Boo!" She screamed, Aemma let out a frightened gasp and her daughter popped up from behind to reassure her, "It's just me mommy!" 

"Your grace I'm terribly sorry, I turned my head away one second and she was gone." The wet nurse apologized panting apparently she had been looking for the princess hard because sweat covered her face.

Aemma laughed, "I understand, you are dismissed for the day. I can take it from here." The servant thanked her graciously. After the nurse had left the Queen took the young princess in her lap. 

"Do you know what we are getting dressed up for?" 

"The tourney?" 

"And why are we throwing this tourney?" Queen Aemma quized her daughter poking her in the ribs playfully.

"To celebrate my father's reign." Rhaenyra said between giggles, wiggling to try and escape her mother's tickling fingers.

"That's right, and do you know what happens at tourneys?"

"Jousting and a melee." Rhaenyra said with excitement jumping up and down. 

"What else?" 

"The victor will crown a lucky lady the Queen of Love and Beauty." The princess hopped back into her mother's lap and took her face in her tiny hands, "I bet you'll be crowned, mommy, because you're the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world." Aemma smiled, she knew she was pleasant to look at, but no great beauty. As a child she was awkward and shy all knobbly knees, chicken legs with feet too big for her body. 

But her daughter Rhaenyra, on the other hand, had promise of becoming a great beauty. She was a classic Valaryian beauty with thick luscious silver and gold hair, her large lavender eyes were framed with long dark lashes, her lips were small and plump and her face was so beautiful Aemma wondered sometimes how her husband and her could make such a wonderful thing. Her personality was charming, bright and outgoing. Everyone at court loved the little princess including her parents. Her father Viserys adored his daughter and that made Aemma feel a little less guilty for not being able to birth her husband a living son.

"Maybe some handsome prince will name you the Queen of Love and Beauty." Her mother teased Rhaenyra tickeling her sides again, the girl squealed and ran away again. 

"Nooo!" The little princess insisted making faces to her mother to show her disgust and lack of interest, at the tender age of seven she had no interest in the opposite sex and told her mother as much.

Aemma smiled knowingly at her daughter, "One day you will." She promised at which Rhaenyra stuck her tongue out.

-

King Viserys held his daughter's tiny hand in his own as they walked through the tourney to place their bets on who would win the first joust. The tourney was loud and ruccous brimming with lords and ladies but also common folk. Everyone seemed happy joking, smiling and eating.

"I want to bet on uncle Daemon!" Rhaenyra squealed hopping up and down Viserys looked down at his daughter affectionately. 

"What will you use to bet on?" 

The princess frowned and sullenly kicked dirt. "I don't know." 

"I will place these coins for you to use, okay?" The king said and stooped down to show her a few coins and Rhaenyra smiled and nodded. She just knew her uncle would be victorious. 

"King Viserys and Princess Rhaenyra?" 

Rhaenyra turned around and frowned at this stranger, "And who are you?" 

Viserys was going to apologize for his daughter's outburst but before he could the knight swiftly answered. "I'm Criston Cole," his voice too confident for someone so young and inexperienced. "And I was wondering if you could do me the honor of giving me your favor to wear during my joust?" Viserys was taken aback at the young man's boldness, this unknown knight from a lesser house to approach the King and princess in their private time.

Rhaenyra in turn looked at the young knight skeptically, "Who are you going against, Ser Criston?" 

"Daemon Targaryen." Criston answered simply like the Targaryen prince was just any other knight.

Rhaenyra's eyes widened, "He's my uncle, you know."

"Yes, I know." The knight replied. 

"Then you know my uncle is famed for his skill in combat?!" Rhaenyra replied boastfully about her beloved uncle. King Viserys clasped his hands behind his back as he watched the the young man and the little girl go back and forth in amusement. The princess was now circling the young knight, she was no taller than his shield but she made up for her height in fierceness, yet the knight seemed to be handling her expection in stride. 

"Yes, I do." The young knight said not missing a beat. 

"And you are not scared?" 

"If I wear your favor I think I could defeat even the Warrior himself." Criston replied charmingly leaning down to wink at her and Rhaenyra finally smiled. She turned back around to her father and asked him to please hand her her handkerchief he'd been safe guarding so his daughter wouldn't lose it. Viserys reached in his robes for the item highly impressed with the way this young knight managed to win his stubborn daughter over in mere moments, especially considering it was her uncle who Rhaenyra loved very much that Cole would be facing. He handed his daughter her handkerchief decorated in the House colors of their house red and black. 

"I grant you my favor and hope you will do well today honor it." Rhaenrya said with the eloquence of someone much older than her. 

"Thank you, your grace," Ser Criston replied and swooped down to take it. Afterwards to Viserys' and Rhaenyra's surprise the young man grabbed her hand and laid a gentle kiss on her palm looking up at her through his long dark eyelashes with pale green eyes. In spite of herself Rhaenyra blushed realizing for the first time just how handsome and charming the young knight was. When he walked back to the field to get ready for his joust Rhaenyra watched him leave staring at the way his coal black hair contrasted against the milky whiteness of his armor. 

The king had to clear his throat to regain his daughter's attention. 

Rhaenyra continued walking with her father and after a moment she looked up at him, "Father?" 

"Hmm?" The king replied already thinking about how excited he was to tell Queen Aemma about their daughter's first little crush. 

"I'd like to change my bet, I want to place it on Ser Criston."

Viserys raised a skeptic eyebrow, "Are you sure, little one? Ser Criston isn't even a member of the Kingsguard."

"Yet." 

Viserys looked down curiously asking Rhaenyra to repeat what she just said, "I said, Ser Criston isn't a member of the Kingsguard, yet father." 

No one suspected the young cocky knight who no one had ever heard about before the tourney to defeat the Cargyll twins both of who were outstanding knights and well known members of the Kingsguard. And certainly no one suspected the two and twenty year old to defeat Prince Daemon. Or being able to knock Daemon's most valued procession his Velaryon steel sword from his hands. Except that is Rhaenyra who stood on her feet cheering for Ser Criston and when the coins came back multiplied from her bet and her cheering only became louder and her smile bigger. 

With the victor's laurel in his hand, a wreath of red and black roses, Ser Criston galloped on his mighty stead over to the audience, lovely ladies and fair maidens all made eyes at the gallant knight, they all wished to be given the honor to wear the same wreath that donned the heads of so many beautiful and famous princesses of the past. 

But Ser Criston urged his horse forward away from the beautiful women and only coming to a stop at the royal box where Princess Rhaenyra sat along with her father and mother on each side of her. 

"My lady," The knight greeted her his voice as loud and clear as bells as the sunlight reflected off his morningstar making him shine. Rhaenyra could hear her mother's ladies swoon around her and it filled her with pride that the knight was only looking at her. "You gave me the honor of wearing you favor and for that I present you with the victor's laurel." His strong voice echoed through the stands and all eyes were on the knight as he gracefully hopped down from his horse and walked to the stands. 

Queen Aemma nudged her daughter forward and the knight had to bend down to place the laurel on the little princess' golden head crowning the girl the Queen of Love and Beauty. 

The crowd burst in applause at the adorable sight. Their beloved little princess and her tall handsome knight. The ladies who would have been jealous and angry if Criston announced a woman their own age could only remark to eachother how adorable the sight was. 

"I told you didn't I?" Queen Aemma teased taking her child on her lap once again as Criston made his way back to his horse. "That a handsome knight would crown you, didn't I?" Rhaenyra blushed and the wreath which was too big for her and fell in her left eye. 

King Viserys was watching the final joust between Lord Lymond Mallister and Ser Criston when the princess scooted up into his lap. "Father, can Ser Criston be my sworn shield? Please, please, please!!!" She pleaded her small pudgy hands clasped together and her big liliac eyes were already forming tears at the corners in case he refused her. 

But Viserys complied with his daughter's wishes like usual and hugging her. "of course my sweetling."

-

The little princess bounded into the room all light long flowing curls and girlish laughter. "Oh, I always wanted a new mother, my mother died so young, I can scarcely remember her. And I am so happy to see father smiling again." She said sitting beside her new step mother. 

The ladies around Alicient bristle from the surprise visitor unhappy that their salacious gossip of how well the king preformed during the bedding last night (proficient indeed Alicient thought blushing) was interrupted by this child. But the new Queen smiled demurely. "I'm pleased to hear it," She said brushing the little girls silver and gold wavey hair back with her slender gentle fingers. "I think we will get along splendidly dear child." 

Behind the little girl's smile and dancing eyes, there stood as always her sworn shield Ser Criston Cole, as rigid as ever. Alicient wondered how her young and playful step daughter could get along with someone so stiff and solemn. Rhaenrya a ten year old princess who loves jewels and gowns and Cole a four and twenty year old knight from humble origins, what could they possibly have in common to talk about? Alicient didn't understand it. She didn't understand why Viserys needed to appoint her a protector at all, with all the knights and guards already sworn to the king why was there a need? And Rhaenyra rarely left the castle's land to be in any danger. Yet Cole certainly took his position as Rhaenyra's protector as seriously as he did his vows to the Kingsguard, always looking prepared to attack always on the defensive.

Alicient could hear her cousins giggling and whispering girlishly about how handsome Cole was. And he was good looking, like she remembered Daemon being. But she was wise and choose Viserys with his kind and round pudgy face. Her step daughter was young but not too young to not have crushes. Her father hadn't noticed the way the princess made eyes at Daemon and Criston but Alicient was a female and had. Rhaenyra was young but was already forming a type of man that she liked masculine and dangerous. Alicient knew that would only bring her step daughter heartbreak and trouble later in life. 

Even though the man could be charming when he wanted Cole was everything but now. His eyes never strayed from princess Rhaenyra as if she was in a room filled with vipers instead of catty but otherwise harmless noble women. He never looked up at her young and pretty ladies in waiting who made eyes at him, or even the morsels of food her and her ladies been enjoying as lunch. Rhaenyra had already consumed several lemon cakes and finger sandwiches. Alicient watched her stuff her face with envy, what she wouldn't give to have a child's metabolism again, for her figure to stay slender she had to eat like a bird. 

The way he stood in the doorway unmoving like a statue made Alicient uneasy. And those pale green eyes staring silently made her blood go cold. 

"Your grace, if we don't get leaving soon I'm afraid you will miss the small counsel meeting." His tone when he addressed the princess was kind and yet firm. Rhaenyra sighed she was middle of having her hair braided by Alicent (Alicent wasn't good at plaiting hair, she'll need practice if her and the king were to have children soon.) and eating a delicious caramelized date to now have to sit at a boring and long counsel meeting.

But one look at Criston she pulled her hair back out of Alicient's grasp and rose to her feet, Alicient never had seen the petulant girl follow orders so fast and especially someone who rank was lesser than her own. 

"Ser Criston protects the princess from her enemies but who protects the princess from Criston?" Alicient murmured to herself as they left. 

She spoke softly and yet Criston heard her and paused. "What did she mean by that, I would never hurt Rhaenyra, ever!" The mere thought of the princess in pain, her shrill cries, her little body soaked in blood made him nauseous. He had half a mind to go back in there and tell the queen as much and more. The conniving bitch, he heard the court gossip about how scheming her father the Hand and her were. About how she'd been caught in bed with Daemon and after that how she been caught in Viserys bed before Queen Aemma was even dead. How Alicient father took her to court to care for the old and dying king and luring Viserys in with her gentle words and pretty face. She had no right to speak about him so, no right at all. 'She doesn't love Rhaenyra like I do. Alicient may play the role of the doting step mother, now when it suites her, but I can see right through her.'

The princess noticed her knight wasn't at her side anymore and anxiously looked around her smiling in relief when she saw Criston just a few steps behind her.

"Come on then! I thought you were worried about me missing the small counsel meeting! And my lord father will NOT be very pleased with you!" But Cole knew it was a harmless threat, if she was late she would tell her father it was her fault and Viserys would forget all about her tardiness in a few minutes. Criston trusted her and she trusted him with all of her secrets and all of her fears. Rhaenyra tugged and pushed at him to go, groaning when the man didn't budge an inch. "Criston!" She yelled in frustration her scrawny arms folded over her chest but put them down when she noticed her knight's forlorn expression. 

"What wrong my white knight?" The little girl asked tugging at his white cloak, "Is it because of something Alicient said?" She asked gently and took his silence as a yes, "You musn't worry about her, she's just over protective of me, like all mothers are. And you can be quite scary when you want." Rhaenyra said making a light joke causing the man to smile just a little. 

Criston switched to his knees so he might look at the little princess in the eye. "Yes mothers are over protective. But Alicient isn't your mother and you mustn't ever forget that," Rhaenyra frowned, "What do you think will happen when Alicent has more children?" He asked her quietly. Rhaenyra was a child but knew her position as heir was on shaky ground because of her sex and shook her head refusing to acknowledge the truth in his words.

"Father has no need of other children, he has me, he loves me!" 

"From the gossip I heard her ladies say just now, I'm sure they will have more children, soon. And what will happen when they do?"

"I will still be my lord father's heir!" She said twisting the little golden ring her father presented her with recently anxiously around her finger. 

"If she has a boy some at court will be opposed to that. Your step mother will no doubt be his biggest supporter, her own natural child."

"But that's not fair!" 

"There's no need to worry your Grace, I'm your sworn shield and I will always be here to protect you." He doesn't except Rhaenyra to jump in his arms, and when she does he stumbles back momentarily before righting himself. He lets himself be hugged for a moment it's been so long since he had anyone to hold him, a woman, family member, or friend. The last time he can remember was years ago, his sisters had hugged him before he left for the tourney. They both had tears in their eyes as they wished him luck and said their farewells. That was years ago and now both of his sisters were married each with nieces and nephews he'd never seen. Before long he is removing her little arms from his neck and stands up to his feet. 

Rhaenyra frowns sullenly because their hug was cut short. Of course she was, she was the beloved princess, she hasn't been told ever since she was born to never touch someone with royal blood. Not to take her arm, not to kiss her hand, to not make any intrusion upon her person at all. She doesn't understand yet how unslightly that would look to anyone passing by. Criston doesn't let himself forget that even though Rhaenrya may favor him, he's from a low house, the queen doesn't seem to like him and if he were ever relieved of his duty as Rhaenyra' s sworn shield for any reason he doesn't know what he'd do. 

-

Rhaenyra is a blossoming girl of three and ten, with every year she grows older, more womanly and more beautiful. She's laughing still thrilled from her flight cut short from the afternoon sun setting early when she approaches him, all giggles, long silver and gold windswept hair and high cheeks flushed from from the wind as she flew through the sky on her dragon.

Criston should be happy the princess spent her afternoon flying in the air instead of courting the noble men that have come snapping at her heels ever since the King declared her his heir greedy for her title and wealth. He never liked watching the leeches who came hoping to win her favor with excessive praises and false promises, they had no love for Rhaenyra, and only sought her out for her wealth and power. Now that she's maturing there's a carnal hunger in their eyes that Cole likes even less than the greedy ones. She's still only a child, and the lusty looks in eyes of men much older than Rhaenyra makes his stomach churn and his blood boil. He's a man, he knows what kind of lecherous thoughts they have in mind. They seek to ruin the princess' reputation and take her virtue. Well they are mistaken if they think he would ever let that happen. Criston was her protector, her sworn shield and he would never let any harm come to his princess. He knows it wouldn't be appropiate to be openly hostile to the noble lads, so when they come he stands a careful distance away, not too far and not to close with his morningstar at his side. He fingers the sharp blade his green eyes locked on them. Cole almost laughs when he thinks of the Highgarden boy he almost scared to death. It was better that way, Rhaenyra needs a man with a steel of spine, not a boy whose spine is made from the rose petals which adorn the Tyrell banners. 

Criston was born to House Cole, with only a humble flag adorned with ten plain black pellets sewn on it as his birthright, while Rhaenyra's birth right was a dragon egg in her cradle. His father was a steward who did the best he could by getting his only son fostered at a richer and nobler house. Cole was never taught by a maester so he knows less than nothing about dragons, but he can't help to worry about the young princess up there so far and high in the sky it looks like she could touch the clouds with no one there to protect her and keep her safe. He thinks she's flying too high and too fast for someone her age. He wants to make his concerns known to her father but the king only laughs carelessly as he watches his young daughter fly above them, with not a worry in the world, he would take Criston's concerns as serious as he does everything else in his life, from the running of the realm to his family life, which is not none at all.

Criston spends the hours Rhaenyra flys in the heavens alone and missing her company, her singing and dancing. He's been Rhaenyra's protector since she was seven, he doesn't know what to do with himself when she's not there. He paces back and forth through the court yard looking up every few minutes to check she was still safe on her dragon. 

"You aren't acting like youself, is something wrong Criston?" She askes grasping for his hand, it's a breech in decorum when he clutches her hand back tight. But this time he couldn't care, they were alone in the gardens outside the Red Keep, no one would notice if he holds her hand. Though her hand is as light and soft as snow touching her reassures him that Rhaenyra is safe and back on earth with him. Her hand is also frigid like snow from being spending so much time so high up in the sky but his hand is bigger than her's and warms her up quickly. "Criston?" The knight hesitates, make no intrusion upon her space without Her Grace's leave, but she had given him leave when she asked him, wasn't he required to answer her? He looks uncertaintly up at her expectant face and it's her eyes those beautiful purple eyes framed by black lashes that does it. 

"It's only... Sometimes I fear you'll go up there, and never come back to me." 

Rhaenyra's mouth gapes open in surprise, Criston was the perfect knight, and he'd been taught the same thing that all the Knights at court had been taught, to keep his feelings and emotions in check. Most of the time he prefers it that way, actions speak louder than words, surely his actions shows her Grace how much he cared for her. But the way her eyes shine and the way her hand clutches at her heart is enough to make him rethink that. He remembers how his older sisters would smile at love letters and when a boy from from the Reach visited Kingslanding with sweet words on his lips made Rhaenyra blush and Criston glower. 

"Never, I will never leave you." Rhaenyra promised and Criston smiled but he's no fool he knows with every passing day that Rhaenyra goes older their time grows shorter, more suitors will come and one day Viserys will marry her off like the princess he claims to love so much is no more than a common mare.

-

"I heard you were going to get married." Ser Criston had been keeping watch at the doorway of her bedroom when the princess snuck up beside him. He hadn't even heard her approach. She took him off guard and immediately his back straightened. 

"Your grace," he greeted her. 

The princess rolled her eyes, "Save it," she muttered turning away from him. 

'What could he have done to upset her?' he wondered nervously going over today's events in his mind, only drawing a blank. 

"I was asking you about your bethoral." She said frowning, her hands crossed over her chest like a scorned woman. 'Was she jealous? Because of him?' 

"I-" 

"Don't bother to deny it, I didn't hear it from gossiping servants, my father said about it in passing."

Criston knew he was trapped and the princess was waiting impatiently for his explanation, "I was a young knight, born to a lowly steward at forth rate house, I caught the eye of Buckwell lady, we were planning to get married, but her lord father didn't approve of the match. I journied to the tourney wanting to win honor for my house. It was there I gained a white cloak and lost a bride." 

Criston in becoming a Kingsguard member lost the right to own land or marry but in the end he had accomplished his goal. His house was held in higher regard because of him. The king promoted his father to a lord, his two younger sisters were able to marry wealthy lords who could provide for them and his nieces and nephews had more than he ever had at their age. That much made him feel accomplished and happy. 

"Was she pretty?" Rhaenyra asked pouting, known as the most beautiful girl in the realm born to the king, the princess had never appeared as insecure as she did right now. She felt like a child again, helplessly she thought Criston would never look at her like he had that lord's daughter. 

Young and in love, he thought Maela was the fairest girl in all the realm, but years had passed and now he couldn't even remember what her face looked like. When he closed his eyes at night it wasn't Maela's face he saw but Rhaenyra's.

Wanting to comfort and reassure the princess it was only she he doted on and only she he loved. He breeched decorum by grasping for her hand, "She married some lord, had five children and gotten fat." 

Seeing Rhaenyra finally laugh put him at ease. He knew she wasn't mad at him any longer, when she stood on her tip toes and laced her arms around his neck hugging him to her tightly. 

"My white knight, as a member of the Kingsguard, you can never marry, the only woman you'll love is me the rest of your life." 

"Yes." He said clutching her back. 

"Promise me."

"I swear it." 

-

"I wish you two could get along," 

"Who?" The knight feigned ignorance as if that could stop the discussion. 

"You know perfectly well who I am referring too," Criston still gave the appearance of confusion and the princess sighed. "Prince Daemon and you," She clarified, at the mention of Lord Fleabottom's name Criston scowled. 

"If only for my sake." Rhaenyra insisted. The knight realized their mutual animosity put the princess in a precarious position. She had to pick between her uncle and her sworn shield. But what was Criston supposed to do or say? 'Every time Daemon looks at you with lust I want to gouge out his eyes, every time he touches you I want to rip out his throat, because I know what he's thinking, he's thinking the same thing as me.' 

Criston ground his teeth together, "For you, my princess, I will try." 'I can't say as much for the prince.' 

"I knew his reputation precedes him, but he's really a good man. If you could only see the way he treats me when we are alone." 'I don't want to know how he acts when you're alone if the lusty bastard sneak peaks down your chest or up your dress.' "He's so nice to me. Uncle Daemon brings me back presents and we ride together." 

Criston began to sharpen his sword, brushing the two blades of steel together, his movements quick and rough, not careful and steady like usual. But the princess paid no attention to him falling on her bed with a breathless sigh, "He tells me tales of his journeys, he sails with me, he dines with me. We even prank my dear step-mothers children," she said and laughed "those little brats." 

All it took was one brief moment for his attention to slip and the knife cut his skin and blood poured out of his arm. Criston cussed at his callousness, rose to his feet before he got blood on the princess' expensive Myrish lace sheets and looked around the room trying to find something to bind his wound and stop the bleeding. Rhaenyra finally seemed to remember he was there and got up to see what was the matter. She grabbed his arm and peered closely at his wound. "How did you do that?" She asked her eyes full of concern and Criston was relieved she still cared about him, even if it was only a fraction. 

"Sharpening my blades, your Majesty." He answered the princess frowned and warned him to be more careful next time. She took him by the hand gentler than he expected, sat him on her bed and called a servant to get her a bowl of water and dressings for his wound. 

"It is not a crucial matter that you should worry yourself, your grace." The knight insisted and indeed he received many more injuries at a tourney and still continued right on to the next melee. 

"Nonsense," she replied and wrapped his hand up with bandages. "Now will you agree to getting along better with uncle Daemon?" 

"You care for him more than you do me." 

Rhaenyra gasped and Criston was too shocked at what he just said out loud. 

"What did you say?" The princess asked in disbelief, Ser Criston was always so honor bound and rigid even after all these years of being her companion, she could scarcely believe what it was he had said.

"Nothing, its nothing." He said quickly and stood up with his back facing her hoping she'd quickly forget his outburst. But the princess walked to him and forced him to face her. 

"Are you... jealous?" She questioned him and watched his reaction curiously. Of course Criston was jealous. It was only natural that he was jealous of Daemon. With Daemon, Rhaeneyra could race their dragons. What could she do in his company? Play skip rock together on the coast of Backwater bay? No wonder she had spent increasing time with her uncle and less and less with him. 

"My sincerest apologies, I've over stepped my bounds, your grace." He said and swiftly looked away from her. It hurt to look at her beauty and know she'd always love another. 

Of course she cared for her uncle more than she did him. Criston was just her knight, the son of a steward from a low house and she was a princess the future Queen to all of the seven kingdoms. In contrast Daemon was her equal. He was royalty. The son and brother of a King. Rhaenyra and Daemon were both Targaryens and desendents from dragonlords of the great Valaryia. They were something more than mere mortal. In contrast his ancestors sprang up from the mud of Westeros a filthy backwater cess pool. How could she ever feel something more than camaraderie for him, her lowly servant? 

"Remember that tourney at Maidenpool?" Her voice was soft and gentle as she came up behind him, "You knocked Dark Sister from the hands of uncle Daemon and won the melee? I think that is where the feud between you two originated." She laughed, in spite of himself Criston smiled back. He was the one of the only knights who didn't go easy on the Prince. "That day you crowned me with the victor's laurel. I was only a little girl at the time but I've loved you ever since then." Criston's heart soared finally he looked up to meet her eyes hopefully. 

"All my life, I've only ever wanted you." Rhaenyra admitted grabbing his hand and holding it to her chest. "Please, love me." She pleaded this time it was she who sounded desperate begging him to forsake his honor and his duty. 

Years of built up tension was released when Criston responded without words and kissed her hungrily she ended up with her back pressed to the wall. 

"I'll love you until the day I die." He promised his voice throaty and raw and Rhaenyra felt herself melt under his embrace.

 -

"You're in a funny mood today. Criston? Criston!" The knight only broke out of his thoughts when he realized the princess was no longer at his side. 

'Oh no, the princess has went missing again, the king will have my head.' He thought panicing, and blew out a sigh of relief when he saw Rhaenyra behind him. She cast a scornful expression at him, she had stopped walking to see if he would notice and he failed her test. 

"What is wrong with you today?!" Rhaenyra asked throwing her hands down. "Is it something I've done?" This time her voice was trembled and she was no longer scowling at him. She walked toward him and gently took his hands into her own, suddenly the little girl he meant years ago.

"She was found in bed with him, I heard, Lord Fleabottom. The Realm Delight's that's for sure." 

The other knight laughed with his sworn brother. "Her own uncle! Who is married! I guess we shouldn't be too surprised after all they are Targaryens... That'smeantthe King threw him in exile, you know." 

Criston sighed, "No, nothing of the sort."

"You've been with me many years now, I know when something is bothering you, my white knight." She said tilting his head so he was looking at her beautiful face. Her cheek bones were high and her lavender eyes were deep and dark pools. The baby fat was gone from her face reminding him she flowered and was no longer a little girl. "Tell me what happened." She pleaded and with that Ser Criston lost his first battle in years. 

"You and your uncle-" 

"What have you heard about uncle Daemon and I?" Rhaenyra asked her eyebrows furrowed. 

"That you were having carnal relations with him, your grace." 

Rhaenyra frowned, "Surely you don't believe this vicious slander about me? Surely you wouldn't let any one blemish my good name?" She questioned Criston but it sounded more like she was hurling accusations at him. She had every right to do so. He was her protector. Her sworn shield. He was supposed to protect her from gossip, not listen and believe it suddenly he felt very ashamed with himself. 

"It was Ser Arryk and Ser Gwayne they promptly apologized when I presented myself." Criston said all at once the words tumbling out of his mouth and grasped her hand in his holding her palm close to his face pleading for her forgiveness. "I'll have their tongue if you want it, my princess. Anyone who says anything about you, I'll gut them, if you wish it so." 

Rhaenyra smiled, "That won't be necessary, my Lord father is quiet fond of the two of them and we wouldn't want to displease father." She said with a barley hidden note of bitterness in her final words. 

Rhaenyra was confident that Criston would kill anyone she told him to and continued their walk with ease. Her sworn shield followed her closely from behind. 

"You do realize they are merely upset, because they desire me, and they know I only have eyes for you." She faced him having led him into a darkened corner of the castle. "Ever since I was a girl I've only ever wanted you." She purred her hand rubbing his chest enticingly.

"Rhaenyra," he pleaded not knowing what exactly it was he was asking for. She cut him off pressing her lips tightly to his. 

If her kiss was more skillful than it was had been during their first awkward and clumsy kiss, than Criston was none the wiser, too lost in her embrace to notice.

- 

The day her bethoral was announced, Rhaenyra searched all over the Red Keep for Criston. She had to tell him this marriage was forced on her, she had to make him understand. Rhaenyra wanted nothing more than for him to take her in his strong arms and convince her everything would be alright. She finally found him in the White Sword Tower blindly she ran to him and collapsed against his steel armor in a fit of sobs. 

"Oh, my white knight, what should I do?" She asked her voice breaking, she felt tears hitting her cheeks that weren't her own and looked up too see her strong knight crying. She ran her thumbs over his cheeks, it was the first time in their many years together she witnessed him cry and held him tightly. 

"So you don't love Laenor?"

"Of course not, how could you ever think that, you know how Laenor is," she said referring to Laenor's preference to the same sex. Criston clutched her back burying his head in her chest and mumbled in her neck how he was just worried he'd lose her as Rhaenyra combed her fingers through his coal black hair. "No one but you, I love no one but you."

"Father is forcing me in to this marriage I told him no, I cried, begged and pleaded with him to reconsider. I fought with him and spat in his face. I did everything I could think of, but he wouldn't back down. He threatened to remove me as heir. That's the only way he could get me to agree to this farce of a marriage. Oh what will we do?" Hearing Rhaenyra cry broke the numbness Criston had felt around his heart ever since he was told his princess was to be wed. 

"I'll kill him." Criston suddenly said Rhaenyra looked up at him with shock, his pale green eyes were solemn and serious and Rhaenyra sat up straight. 

"You mustn't! You're a knight not a mercenary! They will know it was you behind it for sure and then you will be beheaded. And I can not loss you." 

"Than what will we do?" He said helplessly.

"We must not fret. We will think of something." 

"Princess Rhaenyra?!" A servant's voice called out, "Princess Rhaenyra, your father has sent me to look for you, he has something very important to discuss." 

"Don't go," Criston pleaded but Rhaenyra disregarded his attempts and told him it might be something crucial to her father had to say. 

"Until tonight?" 

"Until tonight," Criston nodded fearing he already lost her. 

- 

"Rhaenyra?" Criston called out after opening her bedchamber door, he could see nothing on the darkness but it didn't matter, because in an instant she was clutching him. 

"Oh, what are we going to do Criston?"

Before he could stop himself the mad scheme he had been formulating in his mind since her bethoral was announced was spilling out. "I knew a way out of King's Landing we will board a boat that will take us to the Free Cities. I can provide enough for both of us by pledging my sword to some merchant prince. And we will be free." 

Shock clouded her eyes and she stepped away from him, her eyes like saucers. "You'd abandon your post and your duty?" 

"For you I'd abandon the gods." He said without hesitation, desperately reaching out for her but the princess stepped back.  
"If you could forget your Kingsguard vows you could forget your marriage vows to me." 

"No, never that. I could never forget you." He said seriously as he walked towards her and pulled her into a crushing embrace, "You're mine and I'm yours it always been like that. We can be together now don't you see? Just go away with me." He said and pinned her to him possessively. 

"Criston," Rhaenyra cried wanting to tell him that he was holding her tight, he was hurting her. 

"Hated seeing you with other people," he mumbeled into her neck, "Daemon and all your suitors, well never again. You'll be my wife." 

"Criston!" Rhaenyra yelled. He realized how aggressively he was holding her and was about to apologize when she snapped. "I'm the princess, heir to the king, my ancestor was Aegon the conqueror, I have the blood of the dragon running through my veins, I'm going to be be queen! Don't ever presume you can tell me what I can and can not do, or who I can take to my bed you commoner!" 

"You never loved me did you." It was a statement not a question, seeing the way he looked grief stricken and heart broken she regretted every word she said. If she had to do it over again she wouldn't agree to run away with him, even now. But that didn't mean to see had to be so hard on him either. Just because she didn't want to give up her birthright didn't mean she didn't love him, she cared about him in her own way, if he could only see that. 

"Criston," She pleaded taken her hand in his, but he flung her hands away. "Don't touch me ever again." He hissed and Rhaenyra flinched like she'd been slapped. Criston never spoke to her so harshly, he never looked at like this before with revulsion. It was like before he was blinded by love but now he saw her clearly. She was spoiled, stubborn and self entitled and suddenly he hated her. Her wildness and passion, the thing he used to love about her, he now hated and seen as perverse and wicked.

"The Realm's Delight, more like the whore of Dragonstone." Rhaenyra gasped never had he spoken to her so cruely, "I heard the gossip about you and I knew deep down it was true, but I loved you enough that I was willing to forgive you for being such a slutty bitch. But not anymore. That throne you want so much, I'll take it away from you. I'll take everything away from you. Mark my words. You will never know another peaceful moment from this day on." 

-

No one expected Criston Cole to attend to the royal wedding. Everyone knew the rumors about the princess and the knight's passionate love affair. No one suspected the Cole of having a masochistic nature to come and watch the girl he had loved marry another. 

The first day of the marriage celebration was held at the Great Sept of Baelor and was conducted by the High Septon. Viserys the King was determined to throw his daughter the grandest wedding the seven kingdoms had ever seen. He ordered the sept to be decorated lavishly in ribbons and flowers, and there was buffet of with every kind of food imaginable present. He offered the bride and groom grand wedding presents. But the most expensive of the gifts was reserved for his favorite child, he gave his eldest daughter what he knew she loved best velvet and lace dresses, jeweled rings. But most lavish of all was a necklace sparkeling with red rubies and black diamonds the Targaryen house colors his daughter loved to wear. He hired jugglers, pyromancers, sword swallowers, musicians, trained animals, dancers and singers to put a smile in the young princess' face. He knew she did not want this marriage and he hated seeing her unhappy so he did everything he could think of to make this wedding a happy memory for her. 

But the only one happy at the wedding was King Viserys who was the only one who wanted this marriage to take place. Queen Alicient sat by his side frowning she wanted her son to marry her step daughter. Rhaenyra was after all the King's heir and the Queen wanted nothing more than her son to be could be King. Her father, the hand of the King Ser Hightower wore a very similar expression to his daughter. 

Princess Rhaenyra's beauty, charm and position as heir to the throne attracted many young suitors to win her hand. Handsome knights and wealthy Lords, all of who wore long faces terribly disappointed she was to be married. Even with the rumors circulating she wasn't chaste. 

The small council members whispered amongst themselves the King forced the Princess into a bad position for her and the seven kingdoms. How it would have been wiser to marry Rhaenyra to the prince of Dorne, to bring the estranged country into the realm, or for her to marry prince Aegon they suspected there would surely to be civil war between the princess and the prince after the King's death. 

But the most unhappiest person there was the bride herself. Princess Rhaenyra looked stunning as always. Her dress was beautiful, made from the finest streamtresses in the land and had taken a team of seven a week to complete. Her bodice was adorned with sparkling diamonds and pearls, her graceful neck glittered with a matching pearl and diamond necklace that her father had given her as a present on her name day. On top of her golden and silvery curls she wore her deceased mother's crown. And her face was a work of art only made lovelier by makeup. If her father noticed a tear escape he paid no mind to it during his toast and she was quick to brush it away. 

But even with all her beauty and grace, her groom took no notice of her, instead he stood with other handsome knights not offering her a glance. "I never felt more humiliated in my whole life." Rhaenyra confided to her cousin, close friend and now sister in law. 

Laena took pity on the princess and offered her hand to hold. She loved her brother but knew what he was and knew Rhaenyra would find no happiness in marriage to him.

The wedding attendants and servants took note how miserable the newly married couple looked and gossiped amongst themselves about the princess and the newly made knight's love life.

They said how a night before her wedding to Laenor her sworn shield Criston had snuck into her bedchamber proclaiming his love and begged the crown princess to abscond with him to the free cities only for Rhaenyra to turn him down and insult him. Others disagreed whispering how Rhaenyra failed to seduce the honorable knight and the spurned girl sought comfort in the arms of Ser Harwin Strong. The only thing everyone knew for certain is whatever happened that night the two close friends turned into the bitter enemies. 

When the Commander of the Kingsguard appeared, the whispers grew louder until they were defeaning and Rhaenyra herself turned as white as a ghost. 

If an enemy of her's were to ruin her party before she would have let Criston handle it, but now Criston was the enemy and who did she have to turn to? 

"Maybe he's here to beg her to forget her vows and run away with him to the free cities." One wedding attendent gossiped to her husband covering her mouth with a fan. 

"Hush you foolish woman, don't you see he wears Queen Alicent's favor?!" The Lady peered over the top of her fan to see the knight indeed wore green ribbon on his breast plate. She knew along with everyone else there that Ser Criston had abandoned Rhaenyra and took her step mother's side against her. 

Rhaenyra tightened her grip on Leana's hand only noticing she was hurting her cousin when Laena yelped in pain. She quickly let go, offered her apologies and excused herself to the garderobe. Her hands balled into fist at her sides, her small mouth formed a petulant scowl but some say they heard crying when the door to the washroom was shut. 

Criston, a usually respectable knight, acted very out of character, he spent the week long wedding celebration downing liquor and making drunken toast at the bride and groom's expense. Commenting on the princess' wanton ways and Laenor appetite for young boys instead of girls. The drunken japes were in poor taste and made the other wedding attendants gasp and wince at the knight's audacity. 

Foster Frey, a former suitor of Rhaenyra's and still very much her friend, proved his nick name Fool Frey correct when he challenged Cole to a duel to defend the princess' honor. Even inebriated Cole took Lord Frey down with ease. He would have seriously injured Frey or even killed him if others hadn't gotten involved. After that no one said anything more about Ser Criston's jokes, everyone avoided him all cost except that is, Queen Alicent and her father.

"He's drinking because he's heartbroken Rhaenyra scorned his love." A maiden whispered. "It think its almost tragically romantic, don't you?" 

Her younger sister sneered, "I think its a lot of things, but romantic, no." 

When the tourney began Criston fought like a mad man cut loss. Not a trained disciplined knight, but his fury made up for his drunkenness and lack of straight thinking. He came down on Harwin Strong who was said to be the strongest man in the realm like a wild animal. He broke Breakbones' elbow and collarbone during a melee causing the court jester to mockingly change his nickname to "Brokenbones" in front of a laughing crowd. 

"You know why he did that?" 

"It was an accident, wasn't it?" 

The other servant rolled her eyes, "Harwin took his position as her sworn shield and his place in her bed, he's looking for revenge." 

The busybody servant was proven right when Criston used his morningstar to crack the helm of the groom's champion and lover, Joffrey Monmouth, the crack was so loud people shuddered and the Knight of Kisses was knocked unconscious. 

"Velaryon took who Cole loved the most so now he took from Velayron who he loved the most." The servant whispered in her companion's ear. And indeed Laenar never left Joffrey's side and was grief stricken when he died six days later after the wedding celebration was ended, never regained consciousness.


End file.
